The War of Love
by Chibi Riya
Summary: A romantic relationship between Mars and Jeager is about to start but suddenly a threat came to earth and will they both even survive together though the harsh part of earth's life?
1. Default Chapter

The War of Love  
  
By: Chibi Riya  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any characters from Ultimate Muscle. Mars and Jeager are RIGHTFULLY belong to Yudeamago! (I believe... I'm overly stupid anyway.. ;; )  
  
Note: If you find any errors as spellings or grammer, please comfirm me and I'll be happily changing it. I want to improve my grammer skills since I'm abit poor and stupid on that.. ^^;;  
  
"Ahh!! I should hurry up and go!" A blonde person said out loud in his own place. He ran out to the world in a hurry. "He usually leaves to train himself some more around that time!" He said again and looked at his watch. "Oh... it's only 2:15 ... he normally leaves at 3:00 to train... I guess I shouldn't be rushing now!" He said and stopped running and began to walk on the side walk.   
  
A soft growl was heard from a huge male with long fluffy dark red hair. The hair was so soft as feather and it was flowing because of the silent wind blowing. The male muttered a curse in Italian and just kept standing strongly on the top of the roof of the apartment. "I'm gonna get my revenge on yous someday and mark my words!" The dark haired male said out loud but no one in the world heard him but only the soft wind and flying birds in the sky. He just kept standing there hearing the chirps of the birds and feeling the soft breeze in the air. Once he looked down upon the world from the roof he was standing on, he could see some people passing by carrying the shopping bags or holding a child's hand before crossing the road. Suddenly his eyes widen in surprise as he saw the very male who kept considering himself as his good friend and classmate. ".. Wha.. what the bloody hell is he's doing here!?" He asked himself.  
  
The popular blonde Germany whose was known as Jeager was walking on the sidewalk. He was on the way to the apartment where Mars should be living at. "I sure do hope Mars is here today.." he asked himself as he was walking. After approaching at the place, he walked over to the elevator. "Mars-san.. please be here today.." he said to himself and was glad that there was no one on the elevator with him to hear him. As the elevator stopped and electrically opened the doors itself, Jeager walked out and looked for Mars' room number which was 545. He finally found the room and knocked on it twice. There was no answer. He knocked on the door again twice and yet there was still no answer at all. "Aww man.... I wanted to tell him something important.... " a depressed voice was heard from Jeager and he slowly walked away from the door.   
  
Suddenly, the dark red haired figure showed up right in front of Jeager. "Whatcha doing here Mr. Green Everlasting?" The tall muscular male asked Jeager with a smirk. "Ma.. Mars-san!" Jeager replied happily although he was abit surprised to see Mars just suddenly show up in front of him. "Calm down, calm down." Mars chuckled softly and walked over to his door while pulling out the key from the pant pocket. He also blushed softly because he didn't felt comfortable walking around without his shiny red helmet. While Jeager was paying attention to Mars, Mars unlocked the apartment door and came in to search for his helmet. The room was pretty dark filled with evil smell plus it was quiet messy too. Seem like Mars was a little evil lord of pig himself. "Um... you.. certainly ..d..do.. look very ... sexy... without your ... hel.. helmet...." Jeager told Mars as his own face turned red. "R.. really?" A respond was heard from Mars and he was blushing softly. Jeager nodded slowly and tried to hid his beet red face from Mars. After Mars found his helmet off the messy table in the kitchen. The kitchen floor wasn't indeed clean. It was filthy with dirt and some garbage laying around. "Well.. pardon my messy room but I haven't clean it up in awhile.." Mars told Jeager nervously.  
  
A cute giggle was heard from Jeager. "Ah that's alright." He said sweetly toward Mars. "Anyway .. Mars-san... I have something important I must tell you..." Jeager said seriously while blushing. "Well.. what do you want to tell me then?" The bird-like chojin walked over to the other room and sat on the uncomfortable chair trying to pay attention to Jeager. "Uh..." was the only thing Jeager said and he walked over to Mars. "Oh.. I don't know how to say it..." Jeager said softly so Mars couldn't hear him. Jeager just moved closer to Mars and he could feel his own heart beating fast by each moment passing by. "Well... I'm listening!" the birdie Mars told Jeager. The blonde male couldn't just talk and just moved his face closer to Mars' right ear and whispered softly. "... I... I... I'm ... in love.. with you.. Mars....." Was all he said and his lips moved closer to Mars' front face....  
  
To be continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

The War of Love  
  
By: Chibi Riya  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any characters from Ultimate Muscle. Mars and Jeager are RIGHTFULLY belong to Yudeamago! He own your ass.  
  
NOTE: If you hate yaoi (In case you don't know what it means, it means male x male relationship or gay if you prefer.) or thinks it's wrong for two people of same sex to be in love with each other (Or just can't stand seeing two boys kissing and all other actions), then I suggest you shouldn't even read THIS.  
  
AN ANOTHER NOTE: The mother of Mars aka Regina is a made-up character which was created by Knuxie Golem No. 9. (She owns your @$$.)  
  
Their lips had finally met romantically and both of their cheeks were red during the kiss and after the kiss too. Mars was somewhat shocked from the first kiss he got from Jeager and looked at him straight in the eyes. "But... why are yous in love with meh?" Mars questioned him after he blinked twice. "Well.. we been together ever since our childhood... you was the best friend I could ever had and now I fell in love with you." "..Even after I betrayed yous and nearly killed yous?" The blonde Germany nodded softly and said, "Ja."   
  
It had been a long time since Mars felt true love rushing in his heart. Although he had a mother who still loved him however she passed away when Mars was only seven years old due to the blood loss during the operation. Suddenly, something came to his mind.  
  
"But mamma....."  
  
"Now now dear, mamma have to go bye bye. "  
  
".. but.. but.. why?"  
  
"I'm sorry... but I can't really explain..."  
  
".. can't the doctories help make you livey longer?"  
  
"No.. sadly.. but remember this.. no matter where I am, I always will love you ... d.. dear.."  
  
Why did his past just suddenly came back to me? He asked himself in his mind. It is suppose to be some kind of puzzle I need to figure out on my own? Will my mother rise back from the graveyard? What will happen to me and my life if she was still alive? Or maybe.. maybe... my past is coming back.. to haunt me forever?  
  
"Mamma!!"   
  
Beeeeeeep! As the machine connected to the heart went. Everything went dark.  
  
The beep shattered Child Mars' little fragile heart. The young boy's life hasn't been the same after the mother's death.   
  
Even now, the sound of the long endless beep still seem to stabs Mars' heart like a thousand knives.   
  
"Mars? Are you okay?" Jeager asked. Mars just grunted. Seem like he lost himself in the past. "Yea.. I'm okay.. just.. distracted." He said shaking his head trying to get rid of his past. "Wanna go out for something to eat?" Mars asked Jeager as he's trying to do something to get the past off his mind. "Ja! How about that carnival in downtown?" He said as the eyes got all sparkling and hyper. "We can go play games, eat wieners, and go on roller coasters!" He also added. "Eh he.... yea sure.. .. as long as you don't count this as a gay date." Mars responded feeling abit uneasy about the roller coasters. He hated them and wished that they could be gone... or have someone to remove their exist-ness! He had a feeling that he'll be getting many weird looks from the people if he went out with Jeager only.  
  
Jeager was pretty happy and couldn't wait to go right now! "Hee hee I van't wait to go now!" and accidentally squealed like some kind of wee little girl you see in kindergarten. Mars just laughed after Jeager's girly squeal which made Jeager blushed red and felt embarrassed for squealing like a girl. "Eh hee hee.. you know how I like people making cute noises like that..." Mars told Jeager as he moved closer to Jeager with a perverted smirk.  
  
"Vhat are you doing Mars!?" Jeager quickly responded to Mars' kinkiness. "Oh quiet you... you are an innocent bunny and I'm the big bad wolf here, waiting to eat you out." Mars said with a smile while pushing Jeager against the wall. Somehow, the world wonder what makes Mars think he's a wolf when everyone picks on him about being a bird. "Me... an innocent.. bunny?" Jeager blushed madly again and just can't seem to kick Mars out. Maybe Jeager really want Mars to eat him out like a wild animal? "Heh.. why are you makin' a big deal about dat if yous have a crush on me?" "Uhh.. I.. don't know.... van't we just go there now? .. Please?" "Pfftt.. fine..." Mars said letting Jeager go. Jeager was relieved and walked out of the way. "Don't you go and train at three?" Jeager asked Mars curiously. "Yea but I'm skipping it for today." They both just stopped talking and walked out of the door to the carnival.  
  
Author's Note: To be honest, I am not pleased with the storyline so far because it doesn't seem that enjoyable to read but that's just my opinion. If you like, feel free to send in your review, suggestions, ideas and etc. for this story and I'll be happy to read your review(s)! ^_^ 


End file.
